


Spin the Bottle

by throam (orphan_account)



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: First Kiss, Fluffy, Fluffy Ryden, Kissing, M/M, Ryden, drunk, ryden fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/throam
Summary: "It tasted like stolen alcohol and sweet honey, coffee, and cigarettes. But in a good way."
A fluffy Ryden fic, in which they both get hammered and play spin the bottle, and maybe enjoy it a little too much.





	Spin the Bottle

"Ryan," Brendon said, dragging out the letters and looking over at Ryan, as he spoke. He reached out and poked Ryan in the face to get his attention. The older boy looked over and poked Brendon's face in response. "I'm bored!" Brendon whispered, his voice almost sounding surprised at his realization. "I am too, Bregdom." Ryan muttered, half asleep, fully drunk, and possibly high, too. "We should play a game!" Brendon whispered, a lot less surprised this time. "Like what, Bredbon?" Ryan asked, slurring each word. "Spin the bottle," Brendon announced, moving his hands in a spinning motion to demonstrate. "I d- do we have a bottle?" Ryan asked, opening his eyes and glancing over to where his friend was standing. Brendon took out a half-empty vodka bottle from behind his chair. "Yes, Ryyyyyyan, we do." Ryan shrugged, too lazy to stand up. "Well bring it here then, Breadbin, I'm lazy." Brendon leaped over onto the couch next to where Ryan was sat, and set the glass bottle on a side-table next to the chair. "And, spin!" he yelled, spinning the bottle a little too vigorously, knocking the lid off and causing alcohol to spiral everywhere. "Oops." Ryan said, looking at the damaged caused. He shrugged it off instantly and looked at Brendon. "You have to kiss me!" he teased, smiling and pulling his knees up to his chest. Brendon giggled, and looked out of the window before looking at Ryan again. "Okay, but only because you asked me to, you silly Ryan!" he teased, before smoothly leaning in and meeting his lips with Ryan's, holding onto his shoulders for steadiness. He rolled his tongue smoothly across Ryan's lower lip, and tugged at it slightly, which caused Ryan to ever so slightly, make a small moaning sound. Maybe he did, or maybe it was just Brendon's imagination. He took this opportunity to deepen the kiss, clasping his hands behind Ryan's neck and pulling him in closer, strongly, yet sweetly. He ran his fingers through the back of Ryan's hair, pulling at it a little. He felt Ryan's hand against his face, and himself being pulled closer (if that's even possible at this point) and he slid his tongue into Ryan's mouth. It tasted like stolen alcohol, sweet honey, coffee and cigarettes. But in a good way. Ryan bit Brendon's lip gently before they separated, and Brendon was smiling. Ryan was, too. In their moment of drunken happiness to have sensual contact with another human being, neither of them had really comprehended what just happened, and was it really normal to kiss your best friend like that and was it acceptable to enjoy it? Before either of them could think about this, Brendon grabbed Ryan by the collar and pulled him in again, or maybe it was the other way around this time. Ryan felt himself melting into the kiss as Brendon pulled him closer, and he entered his tongue into his mouth once more, just to remember what it tastes like. The second time was more intense than the first, Brendon holding the back of Ryan's head, Ryan holding his arms around Brendon's shoulders. Brendon tried to get in control, leaning over Ryan and due to bad co-ordination (even when he was sober) and him being, well, a drunken mess; there was a change in balance, sending them both off the couch and onto the floor, where they still didn't pull away. Ryan rolled over, pinning his friend down on the carpet, and continued kissing him, and when they finally separated, he smiled, still leaning over Brendon who broke the silence with a laugh. Somehow, completely sober, he poked Ryan's chest, and whispered "Spin the bottle never felt so good." Before winking at him and licking his own lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back? It's me! Have I even been gone that long? Probably noot. Anyways, I hope you all liked this fluffy drunk fic as much as I liked writing it! Please leave a comment on what you think, what I could improve on, or maybe even a prompt? Thank you for reading! Bye! 
> 
> -spencer


End file.
